


Dreams

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Dreams

Dreams  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis  
General, Rodney McKay  
Everyone  
Not mine  
Spoilers through Siege 3,  
Sorry this is unbetaed, also my first flash fic…I hope it suits.

  
He woke up gasping, which in all reality, was ridiculous. It was happening more often though, which it shouldn’t. It seemed there were so many other things to be afraid of or even have nightmares about. But, no, Rodney McKay drowned in his dreams. Night after night, ever since the other Elizabeth had told him how he died in her reality. He would work himself into exhaustion trying to be to tired to dream, and with all he needed to do you think that would be easy. It wasn’t.

He would lay in bed, tired and desperately trying not to think as he slid into sleep. Before he knew it it was happening, water rushing into the Gate Room, his chest tightening with panic as he realizes he is going to die. The extreme cold of the water and how it took his breath away. The look of resigned despair in Grodin’s eyes. He could feel the burn in his chest as his air ran out; the blurred edges of his fading vision then he would arch up gasping. Dripping with sweat he would clamour in to the shower, fighting the urge to flinch as the water hit his skin every time.

He knew the shadows darkening his eyes would bring questions, after all, they were getting worse not better. They should have been gone things were better now. They had a ZedPM, more staff, and coffee.

But he was dreaming and drowning.

Sheppard would ask, he always asked. Then he would hound and nag. But Rodney didn’t want to talk about it, ever. So he would snark and bite back than the issue would be pushed aside till the next sleepless night and the ever present darkened eyes appeared in the commissary. Then the cycle would start all over again.

Rodney wondered if he should take up poker, after all, telling everyone he was fine day after day and making them believe it was the biggest bluff of all.


End file.
